Love Story
by Miss.Heart Of Swords01
Summary: They both saw, they both felt it, but they never acted on it. She felt it first, he falowed but in the game of love you never know what will happen. She imagined he never loved her, that was all. Chapters in both POVS his and hers.NO FLAMES PLS Afte DOC
1. Chapter 1

**Far away**

Disclaimer- FFVII is not mine, never will be.

Please if you have any ideas review, commentaries, and critics (anything new to put anything I should take) are welcomed and considered. Only thing I ask you is to please not put any harsh words, don't like it don't read.

* * *

She was currently sitting in a corner booth, tea glass in hand; it was kind of funny, now that she had passed the drinking age she didn't want to drink that much. She of course blamed it on Tifa; if she had given her alcohol before instead of tea, then she would not have gotten used to the taste by now.

But that was not what was worrying about right now, no not that, what was worrying her was the look that HE had right now. She was watching Cid trying to joke with HIM. His posture was as always straight, his mouth covered by his cape, and red eyes looking directly at Cid. No one could possibly guess that he was not paying attention to Cid, no one except her. His eyes were the ones that told her he was not paying attention, because right now they where currently glazed.

She knew why he was not paying attention to him; it was because he was thinking of her. Of his true love, his life and death (literally), his light; the reason why he does not smile, the receiver of his love for another person, the one woman who saw emotions on his face, the woman who knew that he loved her back no matter what she did: Lucresia. The woman that she had - against her better judgment- hated, because she felt and he felt, they both felt, but she Yuffie Kisaragi never felt anything from him.

Her emotions ran around and around, circle after circle, and he never felt them. Why? Because they were both far away; he was too far away to feel anything and she was too far away to give him anything.

* * *

I tried my best. Iwill put more chapters I am just thinking what else to write, i will do the same story plot with x-men (rogue and wolverine), inuyasha (kagome and inuyasha), and others. If you have any couple in mind then tell me along the way, as long as i know them i will try.


	2. Understanding

Understanding

He cleared his mind, shaking his head slightly so that Cid would not notice. Hoping that no one noticed that he had been thinking about her, he scanned the room quickly so that no one- not even Cid- noticed that he was doing it.

His eyes passed through everyone until they rested upon Yuffie, and the only thought that ran through his mind was 'she knew'. She knew that he had been thinking about _her_, and the look in her eyes told him everything that she had to say about it. The stare she gave him now was not one that he wanted to see in her eyes; it spoke of disappointment, he really didn't know in what but he had a general idea about it. She was disapproving of what he was thinking; he in some way understood what she felt, after all he knew that she had a crush on him. She made it obvious-to the keen eye- of what she felt for him. The only detail that told him she knew that he was looking at her was the new stare she gave him. Her eyes now had a trace of defiance in them. It seemed to defy him against saying anything to her about what she thought.

He looked at her from the tip of her boots to her head; legs crossed, back straight, left arm calmly resting on the table, while the right was holding her drink. As he reached her face she gave him a small smirk, and slowly drank from her glass all the while looking at him in the eyes. She brought her drink down again and after a few seconds her stare changed; it was no longer laced with defiance but sadness, and heaviness. She briefly closed her eyes and signed, stood up glass in hand and gave the glass to Tifa.

Before he could hear what she said to Tifa, Cid spoke up "so what you seeing in the brat now?"

He had never noticed when Cid had stopped talking, and he thanked his friend that his words where not said loudly. In the brief pause before he could answer he noticed that Yuffie had already gone to her room.

Turning to look at Cid in the eye again he said a brief "nothing", closing the subject from further development.

He didn't understand that she loved him, it was not a simple crush, and she knew how to love. She didn't understand that sometimes you have to think of the past to move forward all you need is a push. Neither of them understood one another, even though they were in love with each other.


	3. Connections

"What happened? Couldn't take it?" for a moment she thought that Tifa was referring towards her current dilemma, but on closer inspection she noticed that her friend had a kind smile on her face and that she was looking towards her drink. It was a common joke in their group that she didn't drink alcohol, now that she had the age to drink it. She gave a small humorless laugh and with a small yeah she ignored her friend's worried face to hurriedly climb the stairs. In her need to escape the atmosphere she had created for herself she almost missed Cid's question. Almost; but not completely, she could still hear his question clearly.

In a matter of seconds she decided to stay and hear his answer. Maybe he thought that she was looking at him because of her crush. How embarrassing as if…his nothing was disappointing to her ears. There was more than one meaning to nothing; was it nothing in particular, nothing that matters to you, or _nothing that mattered at all_.

Why did she stay to hear him anyways, why punish herself when she knew, _she knew_ he didn't see her that way. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Clenching her fists she decided not to duel on those thoughts they only tired her out more than she already was. She was tired of this; of being the youngest and treated like a kid; of having to smile every damn day with the pressure of the world on her shoulders (at least it felt that way) ; of being alone in a group of people she thought of as family; of thinking that she wasn't enough for a man who pined for a woman who abandoned him and treated him like a damn pet; of being in love with someone who thought nothing of her. She was so damn tired. She paused in front of her door in blank confusion of what to do with her life. As she reached for the door knob another door opened and a small girl came out of it. Some part of her didn't want to acknowledge the child and just go to her room get in her bed and sleep, forget for a moment of her troubles and to rest, so that tomorrow she wouldn't feel like this. The other part wanted to look at the child and have a small relief because she didn't have the same burdens as her that small part also wanted to look into her eyes and smile. Because when she smiled it showed the world that she was fine, and if the world believed it so would she.

"Yuffie?" it seemed that her dilemma was answered for her. She turned towards Marlene a big smile on her face. "What is it kiddo did I wake you?"

The girl frowned in confusion, and Yuffie saw her own mistake. She never called Marlene kiddo it was always Tifa, Cloud, hell even Cid called her that but she didn't. To the child's mind a person who called her kiddo was an adult and Yuffie usually didn't_ act_ like one. Before Marlene could ask her anything (the child was quite insightful – she blamed it mostly on Tifa though-) she asked her something first.

"What are you doing up I thought you where in bed…are you sneaking out to spy on the adults? Look I just got out of there and I can tell you there is nothing important there, but if you want pointers I can give you some." The mischief in her tone, and her devilish grin (was there ever a devilish grin on a girl, she would like to think so the word sounded cool) seemed to distract Marlene enough not to ask about her problems.

Marlene gave a smile of her own and happily told her that she was going to go for milk and then to sleep. But that tomorrow would be a good day to teach her those tricks.

"Ohh Marlene it isn't fun like that." She didn't want to teach the girl anything tonight but she had to keep this up. There was a need for them not to know, was there one though, a few minutes (or was it seconds) ago she wanted the world to know what she was going thought. She wanted others to know but she didn't want Marlene to know.

It seemed that in her short musings she had missed Marlene's response and she was heading down the stairs now. Shrugging it off she entered her room.

As soon as she entered she was engulfed in darkness, and it took her a few seconds for her eyesight to adjust. Once they did she took her boots of and she changed into a spare of pajamas that she had in Tifa's and Cloud's house. She didn't pull her curtains from the window; there were days that she sometimes preferred the darkness.

She had never before hated triangles in her life like she did now. Her love was connected to Vincent and Vincent's was connected to Lucresia. The triangle in itself was a joke since there was not love to connect her to Lucresia and worse _Vincent to her_. With that thought in mind, and tired beyond anything that she had ever felt in her life she fell asleep.


End file.
